logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Television commercials in the United Republics
1950s 1960s 1970s Arby's eruowood ad 1972.png|Arby's commercial (1972). Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony commercial (1976). Vintage Walmart Commercial - 1977.png|Walmart commercial (1977). CBT 1979.png|CBT commercial (1979). 1980s Kmart Cheyenne 1980 slogan.png|Kmart commercial (1980). Kmart christmas commercial, 1980.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1980). Kmart christmas commercial with slogan, 1980.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1980). KMart Christmas 1981.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1981). 1982 Wal-Mart Commercial.png|Walmart commercial (1982). Woolco TVC 1983.png|Woolco commercial (1983). Apple_ad_1984.png|Apple commercial (1984). (1985) Kmart television commercial - Big Name Sale.png|Kmart commercial (1985). Kmart christmas commercial, 1985.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1985). Delta Runner ad 1986.png|Delta Runner commercial (1986). Caltro ad 1986.png|Caltro commercial (1986). Einmar TVC 1986.png|Einmar commercial (1986). Kmart commercial, late 1986.png|Kmart commercial (1986). Kodak Supralife (1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986). Burger King TVC 1986.png|Burger King commercial (1986). Trident TVC 1986.png|Trident commercial (1986). Max Factor TVC 1986.png|Max Factor commercial (1986). Lemon Pledge TVC 1986.png|Lemon Pledge commercial (1986). Future TVC 1986.png|Future commercial (1986). Finesse TVC 1986.png|Finesse commercial (1986). Delchamps TVC 1986.png|Delchamps commercial (1986). Adidas TVC 1986.png|Adidas commercial (1986). Weight Watchers TVC 1986.png|commercial (1986). Ceris TVC 1986.png|Ceris commercial (1986). Centsable Contractor TVC 1986.png|Centsable commercial (1986). Alka-Seltzer TVC 1986.png|Alka-Seltzer commercial (1986). Alka-Seltzer Plus TVC 1986.png|Alka-Seltzer Plus commercial (1986). Zenith TVC 1986.png|Zenith commercial (1986). Real TVC 1986.png|Real commercial (1986). Michelob TVC 1986.png|Michelob commercial (1986). McD.L.T. TVC 1986.png|McDonald's commercial (1986). Genuine Bayer TVC 1986.png|Genuine Bayer commercial (1986). Duracel TVC 1986.png|Duracel commercial (1986). Mazda TVC 1986.png|Mazda commercial (1986). cadle commercial 1987.png|Cadle commercial (1987). Dairy queen eruowood 1987 ad.png|Dairy Queen commercial (1987). Kmart commercial, early 1988.png|Kmart commercial (1988). Bank of Atlansia TVC 1988.png|Bank of Atlansia commercial (1988). Citibank 1988 Commercial.png|Citibank commercial (1988). Salon Selectives shampoo (1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo (1988). Salon Selectives conditioners (1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners (1988). Taco bell eruowood ad 1989.png|Taco Bell 49 cent tacos offer commercial (1989). PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare commercial (1989). The Food Shack - The Ribster commercial - Airplane (1989).png|The Food Shack commercial (1989). 1990s Driim Clear Commercial 1990.png|Driim Clear commercial (1990). Slice commercial 1990 URA.png|Slice commercial (1990). Kmart commercial 1990.png|Kmart commercial (1990). Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Game Boy commercial (1990). Kmart commercial, 1991.png|Kmart commercial (1991). Carrefour URA TVC 1991.png|Carrefour commercial (1991). Driim Cola commercial 1991.png|Driim Cola commercial (1991). Driim Cherry 1991 TVC.png|Driim Cherry commercial (1991). Driim Lemon TVC 1991.png|Driim Lemon commercial (1991). Driim Orange TVC 1991.png|Driim Orange commercial (1991). Driim Clear 1991 ad.png|Driim Clear commercial (1991). Driim AM TVC 1991.png|Driim A.M. commercial (1991). Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops commercial (1991). Alphia - We Drive with a Difference.png|Alphia Motors commercial (1991). Lux commercial 1991.jpg|Lux commercial (1991). CBT commercial 1991.png|CBT commercial (1991). Citibank TVC 1992.png|Citibank commercial (1992). Wells Fargo TVC 1992.png|Wells Fargo commercial (1992). Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures Canned Pasta commercial (1992). Coca-Cola TVC 1993.png|Coca-Cola commercial (1993). Einmar commercial 1993.png|Einmar commercial (1993). Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway commercial (1994). Snickers ad_URA 1994.png|Snickers commercial (1994). GameHub - Jump In Join and Play.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1995). Delisoda ad 1995.png|Delisoda commercial (1995). Delta GSA 1996 TVC.png|Delta GSA commercial (1996). Path 3 commercial.png|Einmar Path 3 commercial (1997). Gamehub - get plugged in.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1997). Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles commercial (1997). TFS commercial - Tornado.png|The Food Shack commercial (1997). Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell commercial (1997). Serla commercial 1997.jpg|Serla commercial (1997). Thompson's Water Seal 1997 TVC.png|Thompson's Water Seal commercial (1997). Thompson's TVC 1997.png|Thompson's commercial (1997). Rembrandt Dazzling White TVC 1997 - 1.png|Rembrandt Dazzling White commercial (1997, 1). Rembrandt Dazzling White TVC 1997 - 2.png|Rembrandt Dazzling White commercial (1997, 2). Toys R Us Baby Month TVC 1997.png|Toys "R" Us Baby Month commercial (1997). Clairol Loving Care TVC 1997.png|Clairol Loving Care commercial (1997). Rayovac TVC 1997 - 1.png|Rayovac commercial (1997, 1). Rayovac TVC 1997 - 2.png|Rayovac commercial (1997, 2). Pepsi ad 1998 URA.png|Pepsi commercial (1998). Chase TVC 1998.png|Chase Bank commercial (1998). Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic commercial (1998). General Bank TVC 1999.png|General Bank commercial (1999). Pepsi - Joy of Cola (United Republics).png|Pepsi commercial (1999). Pizza Hut URA TVC 1999.png|Pizza Hut commercial (1999). Pescanova Spinach TVC - 1999 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Spinach commercial (1999). Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak commercial (1999). Panasonic IMAX theatre commercial 1999.jpg|Panasonic Imax Theatre commercial (1999). Qoo Anglosaw TVC 1999 - Part 1.png|Qoo commercial (1999, 1). Qoo English ad - URA.png|Qoo commercial (1999, 2). 2000s Opel ad 2000.png|Opel commercial (2000). Coca-Cola 2000 FIFA World Cup Commercial.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2000 FFAI World Cup, 2000). Mcdonalds we love to see you smile.png|McDonald's commercial (2000). 2000 FFAI World Cup - McDonald's URA TVC.png|McDonald's commercial (2000 FFAI World Cup, 2000). Walmart 2000 FFAI World Cup TVC.png|Wal-Mart commercial (2000 FFAI World Cup, 2000). Woolco TVC 2000.png|Woolco commercial (2000). Astral commercial 2001.png|Astral commercial (2001). Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's commercial (2001). Dodge 4A TVC (September 2001).png|Dodge commercial (Dodge 4A, 2001). Peugeot TVC 2001.png|Peugeot commercial (2001). McDonald's URA New Tastes Menu TVC (September 30, 2001).png|McDonald's New Tastes Menu commercial (2001). Training Day movie TVC (September 30, 2001) - 1.png|''Training Day'' film commercial (2001, 1). Training Day movie TVC (September 30, 2001) - 2.png|''Training Day'' film commercial (2001, 2). Walmart URA TVC - September 30, 2001.png|Walmart commercial (2001). Old Spice High Endurance TVC - September 30, 2001.png|Old Spice High Endurance commercial (2001). Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's commercial (2002). Bank of Atlansia TVC 2003.png|Bank of Atlansia commercial (2003). Citibank TVC 2003.png|Citibank commercial (2003). McDonald's Anglosaw Chicken Deluxe ad (July 2003).png|McDonald's commercial (2003, 1). McDonald's commercial 2003 URA.png|McDonald's commercial (2003, 2). Carrefour URA TVC 2003.png|Carrefour commercial (2003). Ames TVC 2003.png|Ames commercial (2003). MuniBank TVC 2004.png|MuniBank commercial (2004). Mcdonalds eruowood most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's commercial (2004). Caldor TVC 2004.png|Caldor commercial (2004). Bradlees TVC 2004.png|Bradlees commercial (2004). Chase TVC 2005.png|Chase Bank commercial (2005). Path Tree TVC.png|Einmar Path Tree commercial (2005). McDonald's commercial 2005.png|McDonald's commercial (2005). Millennium Bank TVC 2006.png|Millennium Bank commercial (2006). McDonald's URA - NFL TVC (January 2006).png|McDonald's commercial (United Football League, 2006). McDonald's TVC with NBL logo (2006).png|McDonald's commercial (National Basketball League, 2006). McDonald's URA 2006 TVC with PBA logo (April 2006).png|McDonald's commercial (Professional Baseball Association, 2006). McDonald's URA TVC - MLH (2006).png|McDonald's commercial (Major League Hockey, 2006).´ McDonald's URA - Uniscar TVC (January 2006).png|McDonald's commercial (UNISCAR, 2006). Mcdonalds gau golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's commercial (2006). Montgomery Ward TVC 2006.png|Montgomery Ward commercial (2006). Wells Fargo TVC 2007.png|Wells Fargo commercial (2007). Santo Espirito Bank TVC 2007.png|Santo Espírito Bank commercial (2007). Ichiza Commercial 2009.png|Ichiza commercial (2009). 2010s Wells Fargo TVC 2010.png|Wells Fargo commercial (2010). Atloco TVC 2011.png|Atloco commercial (2011). Einmar commercial 2013.png|Einmar commercial (2013). Esten TVC 2014.png|Esten commercial (2014). Stroke Energy commercial 2014.png|Stroke Energy commercial (2014). Zayre TVC 2014.png|Zayre commercial (2014). Aldi Hisqaida TVC 2014.png|Aldi commercial (2014). RadioShack commercial 2014.png Sandanger URA TVC 2015.png|Sandanger Bank commercial (2015). cadlee.png|Cadle Futura commercial (2015). Ichiza commercial 2015.png|Ichiza commercial (2015). Zimmerman commercial 2015.png|Zimmerman commercial (2015). Jindō commercial 2015.png|Jindō commercial (2015). Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect commercial (2015). CGD General Bank TVC 2016.png|CGD General Bank commercial (2016). Astral commercial 2016.png|Astral commercial (2016). Coca-Cola International ad 2016.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2016). Driim Cola commercial 2016.png|Driim Cola commercial (2016). AT&T TVC 2017.png|AT&T commercial (2017). Verizon TVC 2017.png|Verizon Wireless commercial (2017). Fios TVC 2017.png|Fios from Verizon commercial (2017). Sprint TVC 2017.png|Sprint commercial (2017). DirecTV TVC 2017.svg|DirecTV commercial (2017). Xfinity TVC 2017.png|Xfinity commercial (2017). Optimum TVC 2017.png|Optimum commercial (2017). Dish Network TVC 2017.png|Dish Network commercial (2017). T-Mobile TVC 2017.png|T-Mobile commercial (2017). T-Home TVC 2017.png|T-Home commercial (2017). Spectrum TVC 2017.png|Spectrum commercial (2017). Chase TVC 2017.png|Chase Bank commercial (2017). Bank of Atlansia TVC 2017.png|Bank of Atlansia commercial (2017). Citi TVC 2017.png|Citibank commercial (2017). Wells Fargo TVC 2017.png|Wells Fargo commercial (2017). Chevrolet TVC 2017.png|Chevrolet commercial (2017). Ford TVC 2017.png|Ford commercial (2017). Chrysler TVC 2017.png|Chrysler commercial (2017). Martz Commercial.png|Martz commercial (2017). Renault TVC 2017.png|Renault commercial (2017). Peugeot commercial 2017.png|Peugeot commercial (2017). Citroen URA TVC 2017.png|Citroën commercial (2017). Volkswagen TVC 2017.png|Volkswagen commercial (2017). Opel commercial 2017.svg|Opel commercial (2017). Mercedes-Benz TVC 2017.png|Mercedes-Benz commercial (2017). BMW TVC 2017.png|BMW commercial (2017). Fiat URA TVC 2017.png|Fiat commercial (2017). Toyota TVC 2017.png|Toyota commercial (2017). Hokusan TVC 2017.png|Hokusan commercial (2017). Honda TVC 2017.png|Honda commercial (2017). Hyundai TVC 2017.png|Hyundai commercial (2017). KIA TVC 2017.png|Kia Motors commercial (2017). AP TVC 2016.png|AP commercial (2017). Shell TVC 2017.png|Shell commercial (2017). Chevron TVC 2017.png|Chevron commercial (2017). Exxon Mobil Esso TVC 2017.png|Exxon, Mobil and Esso commercial (2017). Repsol TVC 2017.png|Repsol commercial (2017). Driim_Orange_TVC_2017.png|Driim Orange commercial (2017). Williams Light commercial 2017.png|Williams Light commercial (2017). Super Kmart TVC 2017.png Carrefour URA TVC 2017.png|Carrefour commercial (2017). Bradlees TVC 2017.png|Bradlees commercial (2017). Ames TVC 2017.png|Ames Stores commercial (2017). Woolco TVC 2017.png|Woolco commercial (2017). Caldor TVC 2017.png|Caldor commercial (2017). Best Buy TVC 2017.png|Best Buy commercial (2017). Circuit City TVC 2017.png|Circuit City commercial (2017). Blockbuster TVC 2017.png|Blockbuster commercial (2017). Decathlon commercial 2017.png Ikea URA TVC 2017.png|Ikea commercial (2017). Auchan TVC 2017.png|Auchan commercial (2017). Category:United Republics of Atlansia Category:Television Category:Commercials